Girlfriends
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: Shima and Kaori talk about girlfriends


**Girlfriends**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Summary: Kaori and Shima talk about girlfriends

Warning: OOCness (I hope there isn't any, but if there is, you have been warned) and fluff

Special thanks: this fic is dedicated to Toricchi-san who made the first Yorozuya fanfic I come across in I made this ficlet shortly after I saw it.

Rants: it was supposed to be posted on December 27th! Argh! Because the internet was down, I could only post it now, so sorry… anyway, this is a belated Christmas gift to all of you Yorozuya fans! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yorozuya Toukaidou Honpo belongs to Saenagi-sensei

**Have You Ever Had A Girlfriend?**

Another case was finished smoothly—alright, so not so smoothly, but nothing was harmed during the investigation of the case—and the two members of the newly formed Yorozuya Toukaido Honpo—the former was Yorozuya—were over at the chief's apartment, having lunch together as the new member had promised.

The smell of freshly cooked meat wafted through the small kitchen of the apartment, out to the center room where everything was located, from the bed to the computer used to access Yorozuya's homepage, where people could send requests to Yorozuya, and where the chief could check for requests.

"Whoa, Kaori-chan is such a good cook," a boy with cute face complimented as he stuck his head into the small kitchen which he seldom used. "I used to cook instant meals, so it was never this… delicious-smelling," he added, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Another boy, younger by two years than the first one merely laughed at the comment as he sprinkled some pepper on the grilled meat on the pan. "Thanks for the compliment, Shima-san," he said, smiling a little at his new chief. "I hope it doesn't just smell good," he added.

Shima merely grinned at him. "Well, I'm sure it will taste good as well, don't worry," he said confidently, looking at the brown color of the beef. "You'll make a good wife someday, Kaori-chan," he teased, and moved backwards before Kaori could whack his head playfully.

"The same goes to you too, Shima-san," Kaori retorted back, and picked the grilled meat out of the pan, and into a plate. He turned the stove off while Shima filled two bowls with rice and picked the chopsticks for the both of them. "I'm sure you'll make a good wife someday."

"Heh, who wants a wife like me," Shima shook his head, carrying the two bowls into the center room, and put it on the small table there, waiting for Kaori to join him there. "I'm not beautiful, and I can't cook."

"A good wife isn't always able to cook," Kaori denied. "And I would want a wife like Shima-san, Shima-san is my type," he added, smiling at Shima, and saying a small thanks when Shima handed the bowl of rice to him, along with the chopsticks.

"Huh? What kind of girl is Kaori's type?" Shima asked, nibbling the end of his chopsticks and looking at Kaori curiously. He never paid attention to models' type of girls before, anyway.

"I like independent and cheerful girls. And one who is reliable," Kaori answerd. "I don't really like feminine and spoiled girls, because I can't be with them all the time," he reasoned, sighing while shaking his head. "Most models go out with models, because they understand each other."

Shima merely nodded his head. He wouldn't want a girlfriend who is spoiled as well, because his work wouldn't allow him to have that kind of girlfriend. It would only be a nuisance.

"Come to think of it, has Kaori-chan ever had a girlfriend?" Shima asked out of curiosity. "When I see you, I thought that you were kind of reserved, but no one can really be sure, right?"

Kaori merely smiled. "Yes, I don't really feel the need to go out with anyone, but I had had a girlfriend," he answered, taking a piece of meat from the plate and ate it. "Shima-san should start eating as well," he suggested, pointing at the plateful of meat, but Shima didn't heed him.

"Really? You had?" Shima asked disbelievingly. He always thought that Kaori is kind of cool and somewhat beautiful. The one who becomes his girlfriend must be very lucky. "Who is it?"

"Shima-san is really straightforward," Kaori commented, smiling at Shima while Shima blushed in embarrassment. "It's not a bad thing, sometimes."

"Well then…" Shima trailed off. "Do you want to talk about it? You had _had_ one, so it means you guys aren't together now?" he asked again.

"Sort of," Kaori nodded his head. "We broke up some time ago," he said almost regretfully, smiling wistfully at Shima. He put his bowl and chopsticks down, and crossed his arms on the table, leaning on his arms.

"What happened?" Shima asked. "You said that you didn't want spoiled girl, so I figure it must not because of work reason," he added, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "What made you two break up?"

"It was my fault," Kaori shook his head. "I put my girlfriend in danger, and shortly after that, we broke up. I thought it was for the best, since there are people like Atsushi in the agency."

Shima looked down at his bowl, and sighed. "Well, I guess it can't really be helped," he said, looking up to Kaori. "But if you want, I will help you get back with your girlfriend."

"It's not necessary," Kaori waved his hand at Shima. "Shima-san shouldn't bother yourself with things like this," he added, but Shima would have none of it.

"Well, isn't it alright to do something for your partner?" Shima asked, leaning forward to be face to face with Kaori. "I myself want to help Kaori-chan get back with your girlfriend. The problem is, do you want to?"

Kaori looked at Shima, and smiled softly, almost thankfully. "I want to, but I don't think my old girlfriend wants to," he said rather hesitantly.

"Eh? Not wanting to go out with Kaori-chan?" Shima asked incredulously. "That's impossible!" he exclaimed, sitting back in place. "Humph, is she that good?"

"Yes," Kaori answered almost immediately, and Shima looked over at him almost in envy. For someone not to want to go out with Kaori must mean she's quite popular herself, or she doesn't really care for models.

And for Kaori to immediately say that she's that good…

"Anyway, where is she now? Does she live in this city?" Shima asked. It would be far easier for the both of them if the girl lived in the city, because he knew he couldn't really afford to go somewhere else. And they said that distanced relationships never work well in most cases.

"Yes," Kaori nodded his head again. "In fact, she lives near here," he said, almost smirking, but he quickly hid it with his right hand. "I just… don't know what to do."

Shima clicked his tongue, and waved his index finger at Kaori. "Kaori-chan is still inexperienced," he commented, grinning widely at Kaori. "My old friend told me once, that if something like this happen to you, just go and kiss the girl. If she doesn't love you anymore, she will get angry and won't want to meet you anymore, but you won't have any regret."

"Hu… really, that friend of Shima-san is really straightforward," Kaori commented. He had never heard of that kind of solution to any lovelife problem. That would probably get the man hated by the girl for the rest of her life.

"Well," Shima started with a small laugh. "He is, I probably get this straightforwardness from him," he added. "But I think it's really worth a try, if you're sure she won't come back to you again."

"Does Shima-san really think so?" Kaori asked, raising an eyebrow at Shima who nodded enthusiastically at him. "Well then, I guess I'll give it a try later."

"Yeah, an advice from your chief shouldn't be ignored!" Shima joked, taking a piece of meat from the plate and ate it, hoping it wasn't cold yet.

"Is it good?" Kaori asked, taking his chopsticks as well. "I could only find some beef in the fridge, so that was everything I could make with the ingredients."

"Yes, it is," Shima nodded as he took another piece of meat from the plate. "Kaori-chan should be more confident as Kaori, because Kaori-chan is just as perfect as Kyou."

Kaori merely smiled, and waited for Shima to finish his meal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"See you tomorrow then," Shima said as he accompanied Kaori to the front door of his apartment. "Be sure to come whenever I give a phone call, alright?"

"Got it," Kaori acknowledged. He put on his shoes, and took his coat. "Thanks for the lunch, Shima-san," he said, walking out of the apartment, and stopping right in front of the door.

"Yeah, you're welcome," Shima said, and looked up when he noticed that Kaori wasn't walking out of the apartment building. "Is there something wrong, Kaori-chan?" he asked, looking outside of his apartment, and noticed that there was nothing out of place in the corridor.

"About what Shima-san told me to do," Kaori started.

"Yes?" Shima asked. "What about it?"

"I decide to give it a try," he answered with a smile. "Wish me luck, alright?"

"Of course," Shima beamed at him, smiling happily at the confidence he saw in Kaori. "Good luck, Kaori-chan."

Just as Shima finished saying it, Kaori bent down to kiss him on the lips. To say he was shocked would be an understatement, as his eyes were as wide as saucers.

Kaori merely grinned down at him, and whispered something to him, before he rushed out of the apartment building, leaving Shima to stare blankly at nothing at all.

_:: An advice from one's chief shouldn't be ignored after all ::_

**I Had Had One Just Now**

O…kay, let's start from the basics. The "girlfriend" Kaori was talking about is basically Shima's girl version, or Kyou's girlfriend, as he so aptly put it. Kaori did put Shima in danger, and they "broke up" after the case was finished.

As to the sentence between the colons, it was something said in the story, but not told until the very end of the story. Every time there's sentence in colons like that in my stories, it always mean the same. In this story, it's the sentence Kaori whispered to Shima before he rushed out of the building.

From the summary, I thought most people would think that this is a non-pairing friendship story between Shima and Kaori, or maybe a KaorixOC fic, but no, I don't do characters with OCs. My OCs never have pairings. And beware, there's no story from Asagi Tsuki without hints of shounen ai, even if only a little! evil laugh

Anyway, this story is kind of short, because it's a bit of a ficlet. But I do still hope you enjoy it.

And if you do, please leave a review. Thank you all.


End file.
